


update about this account

by 0mile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0mile/pseuds/0mile
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	update about this account

Hi! I wasn't going to do this at first, but then I realized that I have teased and made promises about upcoming works and that there might be some people waiting for that. So here's a little update about this account!

I've left the fandom a month or two ago and I've also unstanned skz, so I have no desire to write about them anymore. I'm sorry to anyone who's been anticipating more content because I won't be uploading here anymore 😅. I've had a lot of fun posting here and want to thank yall for always supporting <3<3<3


End file.
